celesarcafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tama 92/"I don't understand anything" or The Day I Began Playing The Japanese Celes Arca - Part 3
This is the third part of a series about the Japanese version of Celes Arca, and what we will be able to see in the future. The first part is here and the latest part is here Day 3 : New year, new town, new face and new companion The wiki was (and still is :/) inactive since the servers closed at the end of October. Someone recently posted a message implying that they would be back soon, and then nothing, again. (If you are reading this, we're still waiting for your answer :p). Anyway, I was bored so I decided to resume the game I began in the japanese (original) version :) The Celes Arca team is doing a good job, and the japanese version number is now 1.73 ("we" are stuck at 1.19). I've yet to see all the things added, but it seems that there are regular events that make the game enjoyable, and new locations/fields accessible once the player reaches the level required (by the way, the current level cap is ... 220 ; yes, you read that right) Screenshot_2013-02-07-14-54-35.png|New UI 1 Screenshot_2013-02-07-14-55-19.png|New UI 2 Screenshot_2013-01-26-02-46-30.png|Interface in-game The interface changed a little, I prefer this one to the one "we" had before. The interface in-game also changed with a multi-directional pad at the center-left of the screen instead of the round thingy. This one is a little more complicated to use though, sometimes I will turn 90° without touching anything, I still need to learn how to use it properly :p It's been a long time since I played the game (3 months ?) so I had a lot of "bonus items" waiting for me. Those "bonus items" are special items that can be avatars, special potions (HP UP 50% for 30 minutes for example) or regular items (ex-medelita / medelita...). I don't know exactly how they are given (gifts ? one each day ?) but they can be useful when in need. Once I logged in, I headed to the Ordina Tower to get some xp, to get a relatively safe trip through the Loudad Cave later. Well, MMO are meant to be played with the help of other players (that was the capt'n obvious line), so I was shortly after out of potions and decided to go directly to the cave after going to Merida. The canyon is still the same old canyon with the annoying birds and the narrow path, so I have nothing more than some screenshots of idling and comtemplating the landscape : 2013-02-06_15.05.37.jpg|Idle 1 2013-02-06_15.14.33.jpg|Idle 2 2013-02-06_15.36.41.jpg|Battle win ! Oh by the way, if you haven't noticed, I have a new avatar (long blond hairs with white ribbons :D), that was the only interesting thing in these screenshots Anyway, I entered the cave still in good shape and after fighting against the can-t-walk-straight-monsters-what-was-their-name-again ? coolie ?), I was surprised to find a monster I have never seen before. Without knowing if this monster was powerful enough to kill me in one hit (I like to live dangerously :p), I ran to meet it. Turn out it was around level 45 (the level of the monsters around) and had 500 to 1000 hp ; very bad approximation I know, anyway I had to use 2 full swings (~2 * 450) to get rid of it. Each one of its attacks dealt between 50 and 100 hp to the poor lv38 character I had It wasn't the only one though, there was also a cat one and other similar monsters ; it seems to be the current event, they give a 宝箱 (treasure chest ?) when defeated that Anton-like NPC can open and convert to an item for you (avatars/potions ...). Crossing the cave is easy if you know the path to avoid most monsters (I learnt it through passing in it mulitple times, it is basically a "I love walls" path). The exit getting near, and with it the path to the next village opened :) There weren't as much people as in Merida town, first because it was probably past midnight in Japan, and second because it was only a village, same as the version we played before after more fields have been opened, for example, the path all the way to Adelbard. I need to train more, and finish some story quests (Fluffy, here I come !) to be able to go there again ; one day, maybe I'll be able to know what fields there are and what kind of monsters await that we didn't get the chance to fight :p After taking a rest, I took off to Caderc Corridor. Without a proper armor, monsters there dealt a lot of damage (50+), and the level difference was also high enough (~10), so I decided to go back, but not only because of that, but I also noticed an interesting item that I got sometime before..... an egg. Could this be my first pet ? I google'd a little and easily found a page on the official website explaining how to get a pet once you have an egg. You need to find a "pet manager" (?), for example Alessio in Merida town, give him the egg and let it hatch. Once you passed the multiple screens, you get your first pet \o/ I called it Rikka (the same Rikka as in Chuunibyou demo koi ga shitai !, a funny anime that aired last fall) ; no special reason, I found that this name fitted it :D This pet is "D-rank" now, and only level 1, so I'll need to train it to become my companion in the future (that sound like Pokemon xD). Anyway, I'm still discovering what I can do with it ; I can pet it (aww~), feed it to increase its love (and its skills) with delicious meat, and of course train it so it grows stronger and help me when I'll need it. There's still so many things to do (next step is the first fight with my pet :D), but that will be in the next post. Here's a bonus gallery to conclude this post, stay tuned for the next one ! 2013-02-06_16.35.14.jpg|A wild giant floating cat appears 2013-02-06_16.47.58.jpg|Obligatory crowd shot Screenshot_2013-02-07-13-23-21.png Screenshot_2013-02-07-13-23-36.png|aww :3 Screenshot_2013-02-07-13-28-50.png|It's following me :3 tama Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts